


Between past and present.

by Elit3



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dinner, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Serious Injuries, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: Discover Kidou's thoughts on his relationship with Genda, between present and past.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Kidou Yuuto
Kudos: 3





	Between past and present.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction has been collecting dust on my computer for months, but it has finally been corrected and the names have been changed. 
> 
> By the way, having always watched the series in French, the names of the characters are not the same (Endo Mamoru becomes Mark Evans, for example) and I did not know if I should call the characters by their first name or their last name. But I read on the internet that the Japanese are called more by their name which comes first in the writing. So, I named the characters by their names (except for a few exceptions, like with Hiroto or during the dialogues since the two are dating they must be able to call each other by their first name, right?) 
> 
> Oh! Last thing, on one of the description sheets of Genda, I found that his nickname is Genou because the "ou" means "king". 
> 
> That it, good reading.

It is a usual Saturday morning, from where he is, Kidou is able to see the sun getting through the windows, hearing the birds singing and he only has to turn his head to see the body near him. Today promises to be a good day. Since he is still too soon -7 am- Kidou decides to rest a little while longer in the bed. He crosses his arms behind his head and starts looking at Genda Koujirou who will wake up in one hour or two. He still can't believe that it's been more than 10 years now that they are together but their house, their three cats - "common Yuuto we can't separate them !" -, the ring on Genou's finger, and the marks on his neck show to the coach that it is real. The ex goalkeeper is on his side showing his back to Kidou and this one enjoys watching the sun playing on his fiance's back. It is during those tiny moments of peace that he can not stop himself from remembering their past.

\Past/

The first time Kidou met Genda was few days after he was adopted. He was the new kid in school and thought – or wanted- that he would not make any friends but it was without counting on Sakuma Jiro who took him under his wing. During the break, the blue hair boy took the hand of his future captain to make him met with his best friend. He was only 8 years old but he was already on Genda's charm. Even if he did not known how or when he had fallen for the other boy probably somewhere between the moment when Genda had turned after he heard his name with the eyebrows pleated because he didn't recognize who was calling him or when a huge smile came on his face after he saw Sakuma. The future goalkeeper was wearing a short and a sweat-shirt, he was holding a football ball below his arm, and had those fluffy cheeks like babies have and had weird ginger hair. After that Sakuma had made the presentations, Genda asked Kidou if he was playing football, he answered yes and received a huge smiled. This is how the three of them became friends and how he fell in love with his future boyfriend.

\Present/

The memory makes him smile especially when he remembers Genou's little voice when he said that Jude would be their captain for now on. He would have done everything to keep things as they were: he, Genda, and Sakuma playing football without any competition, just for fun. But Sakuma had his accident and he became a spectator while Genda's personality faded, becoming the calm guy on which everyone rests. He frowns when the memory of the day he understood what was wrong with Joe hit him.

\Past/

It was a regular Friday evening, two years before the match with the Raimon, Kidou was watching a movie in his room glad not to be outside with the time there was outside. The light rain of the afternoon had let place to a storm at the beginning of the evening and now there were thunders in the sky. He stopped what he was watching when the butler knocked at his door saying that he had a guest. The young man had heard the bell but he thought that it was for his adoptive dad and not for him. Kidou was confused about the identity of his guest because he couldn't saw who would ask for him at this hour of the night. He get down the stairs and when he get in the living room his confusion let place to shock when he saw the familiar ginger hair which was down because of the rain. He was able to saw that his friend was soaked but he was not sure if his shoulders were trembled because of the cold or something else.

"- Genda?

The other teenager turn around when he heard his name. The captain didn't had the time to analyze the goal keeper before to had him in his arms. By instinct, he closed his arms around the other to hold him tight. 

-I-I didn't knew where to go... Sorry.

Genda's voice was trembling and sound really low from where his head was hiding in the neck of Kidou.

-You don't have to apologize. Genou, what's going on? What happened? 

He stepped back to be able to saw the frightened face of the teenager, then he took Genda's head in his hands to saw closer. Like that Kidou was able to saw the tears spread on his face, the bruise on his cheek, and the usual orange marks were faded because of the rain and the tears. The goal keeper's face was a mess. His clothes stucked to his skin and his feet were muddy.

-I think that I ruined your carpet.

-The carpet is not a problem but who did that to you? 

He tried to touch the bruise and the other let him did, he touched it as softly as he could.

-My father... He didn't appreciate my grade... he doesn't like the grades below 18... I-i ran away, I wanted to go to Sakuma's... But it was faster to come here.

-Did he punch you because of a 17? But the evaluation was really hard, I got 18.5 as result... And from here to your house there are at least more than one hour by foot! He received a nod. Jesus, Genda! You should have called! We would have come to search for you. Listen, go to my room, take a shower, and borrow some of my clothes before you got sick. You'll be useless for the next game if you're sick and Kageyama won't be happy at all. Meanwhile, I will go to the kitchen to get food because I guess that you didn't eat either..."

Once again he received a nod. He raised his eyebrow and Genda left towards the stairs. While he was walking towards the kitchen Kidou thought about how much he was impressed by the lack of auto-preservation of his friend. He grabbed the rest of the dinner and before getting into his room, he stopped to talk to his adoptive father. Even if Joe's parents won't be looking for him, he had rather prefer to warn his dad that the other teenager is here for the night and maybe for the whole weekend.

When he finally enter his room he saw that Genda was in the middle of the room wearing one of Kidou's pajama. He let the goalkeeper ate the food, and after a fight to known who will took the bed, Genda suggested shyly that they could share the bed. So they’re were sharing a king-size bed while watching the movie that Kidou had stopped only 30 minutes ago. From the corner of the eye, he could saw the goalkeeper flinch by the sound of the thunder and because of one thunder particularly loud, Genda grabbed he's hand because he knew that his captain would protect him. 

The tallest blushed, apologized, and then tried to took off his hand but Jude didn't let him go. The captain stopped the other into his stammering by kissing him on his mouth. Neither of the two teenagers understood what the kiss meant, there were too young for that but they knew that they liked each other, a lot. The film came to an end and Kidou thought that he would fell easily asleep but he spent 18 minutes watching the back of his friend. He was able to saw that the other had the same problem as him, so he made his second audacious action of the night: he get closer of Joe's back -he read in a book that this position was called "the spoon" not that he understood why it was called like that- and he spent his arms around Genou. Their feet tangled and he knew that he made the good decision by feeling the tension leaving the body of the boy he liked. This was the first time that the two teenagers shared a bed but not the last one.

\Present/

If there is one thing that Kidou is glad of, is that his fiance cut off his links with his parents five years ago. His parents never cared about him, there were always away in another country and when their were here, their were pretending that Joe wasn't there or their were emotionally abusing him -sometimes the abuses became physical. All that they had seen in him, was the family's legacy, nothing more. How many times did Genda stay training because he didn't want to get back home because his parents were there? Or was scared because he didn't have a "grade good enough"? 

He also remembers the day where he and his father were invited to the manor of the Genda family. It was the worse dinner he ever had and last week he and Genou -with the two Gouenji- were invited at Endou's house and it was Raimon Natsumi who had cooked. He had to stay polite while listening to how he was perfect and how Genda's parents wished to have him as a son. If his boyfriend didn't had beg him with his eyes, he would have told them what he really thought about them. The things got worsed after the Mondial because Genou didn't was a part of Inazuma Japon - but damn ! he was a member of Neo Japan which is in a way more impressive, knowing the coach Schiller and her training exercises- and because they said the truth about them dating (everyone else already knew it). His dad supports them both knowing that they could adopt a kid if they wanted to but the two tiny tyrants had not understood it. Once again Joe had not said anything to them, except that he wasn't going to broke up with Jude. 

But one day, the goalkeeper had come at the manor of the Kidou family, crying but smiling because he finally said to his parents to get to hell. He smiles at this memory, he was so proud of his boyfriend that day. His love was free and he could do whatever they wanted. He enjoys those little moments of calm to touch the back of his fiance. He like those moments of joy as dining at Endou's or coming back from the training of the Teikoku Gakuen to see him in the middle of the living room with some files on the low table while he is playing with the kittens – one of them was sleeping on the sofa with Genou's old tee-shirt below him to respect Kidou's rules not to had cat’s hair on the sofa (His lover is smart, he give him that), another one was on Genda's knees, purring, while the third one was trying to catch the pen that the old goalkeeper had in his hand. 

All of those moments help him to remember that there were times which he never dreamed all of this could happen.

There was one memory in particular which still wake the ex-captain up sweating, he always hopes that it was a nightmare but it was not a bad dream, it was the reality. He just had to close his eyes to get back to this day, to this match. He easily remembered the details: the promise of the teammates before the match saying that they were going to win the match, get to the final, and smashed the Raimon down, the sun on his skin, Genda and Sakuma asking him to stay on the bench, the whistle of the referee signaling the beginning of the match and only ten seconds later, the first goal... in favor of the Zeusu team.

\Past/

The adverse team had came out from nowhere but they had easily beaten the Teikoku Gakuen which was the best team of Japan. No one could had stop the goal, not even Endo Mamoru. Aphrodi and his teammates only had needed one half of the time to ridicule them. They played with them. Putted them all down to the ground. Until there was only one left: Genda Koujirou. He was known all around the country as the king of the goalkeepers but yet he couldn't stop them. They did the same thing as the Teikoku Gakuen had done to Endo but in another way, it wasn't, all Kidou wanted to do was to bring Gouenji Shuya out from where he was hiding, but they only had done it for fun because Genda was defying them, his own proud stopped him from staying down to the ground and to accept his defeat. 

After the nine first goals, the captain wanted to stop the match, after that, all of his teammates were on the ground injured or unconscious but his boyfriend had told him not to do that with a sign of his head, so he stood as a spectator when Genda said: "I am a king! Approach, you false god, that I give you a correction!" The reaction of Aphrodi was immediate, he who didn't have said anything before, replied "You'll see, mortal, what a false god can do to a king", he took the ball and did his super technique. All of the stade could have seen the bright light of the super technique and hear a powerful mechanical sound right after. Kidou had open his eyes after the light was gone, just to saw that the Zeusu team had already left the stade -the match was finished, they had won- he saw all of his teammates on the ground, the ones that were still awake had turned their head toward the goalkeeper. 

His eyes were googly by what he was looking at: the goal was pulverized, the metal bars were few meters further than their original position, the technique had left traces of burns on the field, and in the middle of it was Genda. Kidou walked toward him without paying attention to anyone else, his boyfriend was on his back and it was like if he was looking at the clouds, but he feared that the goalkeeper could be dead. He fell on his knees near his friend and had put his fingers on Genda's neck and let go of his breath when he felt a pulse. Kidou was too scared to hurt his friend by touching him so he let the caregivers do their job when they finally arrived. All had passed like a dream after that: the hospital, joining Raimon to defeat Zeusu...

After few days a routine had begun: training with his new team and then get to the hospital with Gouenji-or Endo sometimes- he first gets to Sakuma's and the others, and then to Genda who was on the same floor as Gouenji Yuuka's. The goalkeeper had the worse injuries of all the team: bruises and burns all around his bodies, his right hand was broken and his left arm was dislocated, but what was scaring Gouenji's dad was the hit that Genda had to get behind his head when he had fallen. It was this shock who had put his boyfriend in a coma. It was the same thing as Yuuka's, they didn't know when or if he was going to wake up. This experiment brought Gouenji and Kidou closer since they both knew what the other was feeling. After the hospital, they had usually get eat at the noodle’s restaurant and if Endo was with them they were getting back to the training.

One day, they had done it, they had won against Zeusu. Kidou finally had his revenge but Genou didn't have woke up. After that, everything had got worse. The aliens, Yuuka who had woke up -good news-, Gounji's departing, the new shin Teikoku -he never had said it to anyone but this day, he was glad that Genda was in the coma because he wouldn't hurt himself by using a forbidden technic. They met new friends along the way as Fubuki or Takanashi, followed by enemies as Reize, Guran, Torch, and Gazelle. Gouenji had come back and when he explained why Kidou had not felt good: what if the Aliens knew about him and Genda?

After this though, he called the hospital and he would have fallen down if Gouenji and Endo hadn't grabbed him after he heard that his boyfriend had been transferred to another hospital by the order of his parents. Parents who didn't give a shit about their son, who hadn’t canceled their trip to Paris after that the doctor Gouenji had called them to tell them in which shape their only son was. After the call, he was on nerved and even Kogure knew that it was a bad idea to bother him. He was waiting for a call each day but he had never come, even if the detective had promised him to did his best to bring the goalkeeper back. They had fought against Diamond Dust and then Chaos with the help of Aphrodi who had become an ally. Still no news. 

Until ... until the day Raimon was going to defeat Genesis. That day, on the bus, he was sitting next to Gouenji when he had got a call from an unknown number. He was ready to hear a old voice as in the movies but instead, it was the voice he dreamed about each night.

"- Y-Yuto?

-... koujirou? Is that you?

\- Yeah. Listen, they want you to lose the match, or they said that they will hurt me. But don't! Don't give them what they want... win that match! Pro...."

The aliens didn't let Genda finished what he was saying. But Kidou understood what he was going to say: "promise me".... and he had done it, well Raimon had done it. They had won against Hiroto and his team. Everyone was happy with that except for him who still had the call in the back of his mind. The police were going to leave with the "aliens" when Kidou had an idea. He had got near of the bus and made eye contact with the captain of Genesis. 

"- Guran, is there a jail over here?

-A jail? No, but we put every team who had lose in some sort of a bunker. But we already talked about it to the police.

-Where is it ?"

If Guran was shocked by his's request, he didn't show it and he explain to him where was the bunker. He almost forget to thanks him when he started to ran towards the location Hiroto had given him. He heard the coach who yelled at him to stayed and the others were shouting his name, and Kidou almost stopped when he heard footsteps behind him but it was only Gouenji and Endo. The three had run for five minutes before arriving near the bunker. The police were already here and they were putting all of the fake aliens in buses. They saw Reize, Desarm, Torch, and Gazelle. When the last one had seen them had started to struggle from where a cop was holding him.

"-I need to talk to them.

He used his voice of captain which even Torch was afraid of. The adult almost let him go but then he remembered that he was holding a kid, a scary's one, but still a kid.

\- You don't understand what he said? you dumbass! Let him go! »

When Nagumo saw that the cop had tightened his hold on his co-captain he couldn't stay out off the fight and started to struggle too. The cop let go Gazelle after that Torch had succeed to kick the cop's in his back, kick strong enough to put him down. The captain of the Diamond Dust ran in their direction and looked directly Kidou.

« - It's you Kidou Yuto? He received a nod as an answer and kept talking: When Chaos had lost against you, we were brought in the bunker, each cell was full: Gemini, Epsilon, Diamond dust, and Prominence. But one was for the captains of the teams which meant me and the others. Your friend, Genda, was already with Reize and Desam when Torch and I arrived. But he was still unconscious and Reize said that he was here for a few weeks now. He wake up yesterday, disoriented, and was asking for you. Torch and I helped him to understand where he was -Reize was as helpful as a puppy and Desarm let us took care of him. But a few hours ago three guys came in, we never had seen them before, they obliged him to call you and when he rebelled himself, they took him with them. We tried to help him but Torch got a black eye for trying to do so. In their way out, Desarm heard them saying: " we will wait for them at..." and "We will make them a little surprise from when they get back home". This is all he...

During all of Gazelle's speech, Torch had tried to keep the cops away but the adults had enough and forced him into the bus. Then, one of the cops stopped Gazelle in the middle of what he was saying by grabbing him by the back of his tee-shirt.

\- You can let me go, I'm done here. I can walk on my own to the bus."

The cop didn't hear it that way and pushed the white hair's teenager into the bus. Each of the three buses was full and the drivers started to drove. Gouenji and Kidou had thanked the four captains with a sign of heads, but Endo shouted them: " Thanks! I hope to see the four of you again in a match !".

After that, they walked back towards the Inazuma bus. On the way back, they questioned themself with what the surprise would be and where the missing goalkeeper could be. When they get back, the coach shouted at them but they explained to her what's happened and she decided that they should get back to the school to saw what would happen there. 

Gouenji called the detective on the road.

On the way back home, the bus crashed and everyone enjoyed having a well-derserved break. Even Jude enjoyed the break but not too much, he was too concerned about Joe to fully be enjoying the moment. They had get back to the college Raimon only to found that all of their friends were controlled but once again Jude's concentration was put on the test because when he looked at the bench of the dark emperors, there were the three men that Axel and Fox talked about. 

When they saw he was looking towards them, they simply moved to let him saw a form on the bench. A pretty familiar form. What they didn't expect was that his confusion and fear for his boyfriend changed into anger and rage. Raimon won against the Dark Emperors. It was the end, the olds of Raimon were free from the mental control, and the detective arrested the three men and another man. He just had the time to saw Endo jumping in the air with the others before to ran to Genda. 

Kidou kneeled when he arrived he front of the bench, Genda was sleeping unaware of the match which just had ended, he slowly touched the cheek of the goalkeeper to found it cold, too cold. He saw Genou's eyes opening and the realization in his eyes when he recognized him. Barely three seconds after, his boyfriend was off the bench and was now in his arms. He tried to took off his cape to lay it all around the injured teenager but this meant that he had to stop holding him against his chest but thankfully Gouenji arrived right in time, he understood what he wanted to did and he took off the cape to wrap it upon the goalkeeper. The detective or the coach must have called the emergency because five minutes later, they arrived and drove Genda back to the hospital. 

At first, they didn't want Kidou to come along but after they had all the teenagers on their backs they agreed. Genda had to stay two more weeks in the hospital, but he was never alone, Kidou stayed during those two weeks: first, because Genda asked him to stayed and also because he was too afraid to let him off his sight -not that he would admit it. Sakuma came most of the time too with the others from the Teikoku Gakuen, even Endo and Gouenji came. His boyfriend also received a teddy bear with a card without any names but with two symbols: an ice cube and a flame. 

Two weeks later and Genda was able to get out of the hospital after the last consultation from the doctor, Kidou invited him to rest at the manor until he was 100% back together and Genou accepted.

\Present/

Kidou hates this memory even if there were good coming from it: they met new friends as Fubiku or Zaizen or people who became friends later -Hiroto and Midorikawa- and it was funny to watch Genda and Sakuma training together after the doctor allowed them to do so -funny because they were shouting at each other most of the time. 

He is stop in his deep thoughts by Genda who turned himself while he was thinking and his fiance is now searching for him with his hand. He smiles at his fiance who always does that when he is sleeping. So as usual Kidou help him by getting closer. Now Genda has his head on Kidou's chest and a smile is on his face. This is one of their's favorite position to sleep -besides the spoon-, they were already doing it when they were teenagers but the problem was that the goalkeeper was taller in those times but now the problem is solved since that he is the tallest now. Sometimes Kidou asks himself if Genda was really as a panther because in those moments he more looks like a cat.

The young man could have keep thinking about all of the other moments which brought them where they are now, but a voice bring him out of his thoughts. 

"-...

-What did you say?

\- You're a stalker. Genda yawn at the same time.

-I can't be a stalker with your hair in my eyes.

-Ahaha not funny. Genou gets closer, allowing him to put more hair in Kidou's face. Anyway, what were you thinking about?

-What told you that I was thinking about something?

-I was able to hear your thoughts from here. His voice is low since he is not really awake yet. I bet that you were thinking about me.

\- Who's the funny one, now? You're too over your head.

\- So you weren't thinking about me? Joe raises his head up a little bit to be able to make eye contact with the other one, he is almost covering Kidou with his body now. Shame.

-In fact, maybe I was. Kidou hugs his arms around his lover. Maybe that I was thinking about how much you are like a cat. Back in the day, you should have used "the cat's claws" rather than "power shield", we would have won against Raimon with that technique." 

A cry of indignation left Genda's mouth, but before he could answer, a laugh comes out of his mouth when Kidou begin to tickle him. He's fingers are relentless and don’t stop even when his fiance begs him to stop. This one tries to squirm to go out of his boyfriend's grab. The "fight" last for five minutes. Kidou finally stop when he is above Genda, holding his wrists above his head. They both calm down and the ex-goalkeeper broke the silence by whispering a "hi" that he says back. Then he let go of the wrists and bent down to kiss him.

Things could have gone on and even gone further if the meowings of cats behind the door had not stopped them. Jude falls back on the bed knowing that the arrival of the cats put an end to a future passionate frolic.

"-We need to get up.

-I hate your cats."

He closes his eyes and feels Genda go up to leave the bed, but what he didn't felt is that Koujirou had taken a pillow to throw it at Yuuto's face, which surprises him a lot. He should have been angry but all he feels is shock and amusement, especially when he heard his fiance laughing. When he removes the pillow from his face he sees that Genda is starting to open the door to go out, so he takes the opportunity to throw the pillow. This is not to mention his fiance's instinct, which easily avoids the pillow. It was for his instinct that Genda had been named the king of the goalkeeper, after all, he always knew where the ball was going to go and he also had an eye behind his head -it was the theory of the Teikoku Gakuen's students because at each time they tried to surprise the goalkeeper, he always turned around before they could have done anything. This ability also allows him to avoid objects, much to Kidou's great misfortune.

"- Now, I remember why you weren't in attack, because you don't know how to aim!

To this outrage, Jude gets up and jumps out of bed.

-So then, wait till I catch you and I'll show you if I can't aim."

After that, Genda starts to run with Kidou behind him. When he opened the door, the two cats behind it got frightened, one of them takes his chance to go on the bed while the other run with his owners. The third one was still sleeping downstairs but woke up when he heard laughs. They run until they arrive at the kitchen but then they made an amnesty sign up by kisses. Genda feeds the cats while Kidou cooks the breakfast.

This Saturday is a good day full of laugh and love. They keep on the lazy morning they had started, by watching a movie where they kept throwing spades at each other. During the afternoon, Kidou has to go training his team while Genda stays at home working on a client's case and then start to cook for the evening meal since there are guests coming: Endo and Natsumi, Gouenji and his sister, Otonashi, Afuro, Nagumo and Suzuno, and Hiroto and Midorikawa. Usually, they don't make dinner with that much of people and it was supposed to be only for five persons but Nagumo and Suzuno were finally back from the trip they made, bringing Afuro with them, and Hiroto and Midorikawa have big news: they are adopting a baby.

The couple want Endou, Gouenji and Kidou to be the first one to know it and with the dinner, they also can say it to Suzuno and Nagumo at the same time. They do the dinner at Genda and Kido's since they have the biggest house of them all and because it would be more expensive to do it in a restaurant, without forgetting the strange looks they are going to receive from the others clients since the dinner is composed of three gay couple -not that they care about that, but they all want to avoid a fight knowing how Nagumo is and by knowing how they will all join the fight if someone touches Nagumo. All of the guests promised to bring something to help them and Endo promised that Natsumi will not bring anything to eat. The evening promise to be as good as the morning was.

Once that all of the guests have arrived, the dinner officially starts. They laugh, they catch up, they have adult conversations, they congrats Hiroto and Midorikawa and they play football at Endo's demand. The dinner lasts for hours. 

At the end of the evening, the house regains it's calm with all of the guests who have go back to their house. Kidou and Genda are sleeping in the arms of the other, with smiles on their faces.


End file.
